Existing mobile radio networks, such as the network which operates in accordance with the GSM standard, offer only limited possibilities for transmitting text data. For example, short messages having a maximum of 160 characters can be transmitted. This arrangement is designated SMS (Short Message Service). The data sender has to pay for the cost of sending such text messages.
A transmission of multimedia data, particularly still or moving images with or without sound, also will be possible in the future. A considerable increase in the data transmission volumes within such transmissions is expected, resulting in an increase in costs.
The present invention addresses the problem of simplifying the control of costs for subscribers to a mobile radio network.